


群秀 | 结缘夏月夜

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Summary: 本来是打算把AO3当作一个存车车的地方，没想到居然有人一直在看我的文，真的非常非常感动！我之前一直没有想到把AO3之外的联系方式也写出来，后来看到有小伙伴在微博找到我才想起来，实在不好意思(ToT)。我的微博id是【汀行】，平时都会在微博更新动态，AO3这边也会一直把写好的车放上去，谢谢大家的喜欢！本风投公司员工高举大旗——群秀是真的！
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	群秀 | 结缘夏月夜

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是打算把AO3当作一个存车车的地方，没想到居然有人一直在看我的文，真的非常非常感动！我之前一直没有想到把AO3之外的联系方式也写出来，后来看到有小伙伴在微博找到我才想起来，实在不好意思(ToT)。我的微博id是【汀行】，平时都会在微博更新动态，AO3这边也会一直把写好的车放上去，谢谢大家的喜欢！本风投公司员工高举大旗——群秀是真的！

持续两个小时的花火大会刚刚结束，夏日祭典却像只是短暂地休息了片刻，又立刻掀起新一轮的高潮。

离观看烟火的草地不远处，一支抬着巨大的神轿、穿着传统服饰的巡游队伍从另一条街浩浩荡荡行进而来。神轿被层叠的布帘围绕，布帘上绘制着精美的纹样，蓝色缀海浪，红布绣鸟居，其上立着神明与妖兽的塑像，从上至下悬挂着无数灯盏，瞬间点亮了烟花绽放后沉寂的夜幕。

邵群和李程秀手牵着手，笑着从嘈杂拥挤的人群中穿过。

花火大会结束后，夏日祭的整条街道立刻沸腾起来，急着赶电车的、回到祭典街道享受美食和游戏的、参加最后一轮花车巡游的……几乎不需要多余的言语，就足以证明这场祭典的盛大和绚丽，令所有人都在这个夏夜里一遍遍疯狂、一遍遍沉沦。

“小心点儿，抓紧我。”

邵群换了下姿势，紧紧搂着李程秀的肩膀，尽可能用自己的胳膊挡住来自周围的挤压碰撞，不让两人被来往的人群冲散。

他们只是成千上万来参加夏日祭典的情侣中的一对。在这场庆典中，没有身份地位的差别，没有异样的眼光审视，所有人都是普通人，所有人都为奇迹般的景致而来、为了身边心爱的人而来。

巡游的队伍四周被控制神轿移动的男人们团团围住，男人们赤裸的臂膀上还淌着汗水，在灯下闪闪发亮，却丝毫不影响他们和周围所有人一同高呼、吟唱。衣着古朴的女性舞者在神轿前随着传统器乐的节奏，带动人群一起欢快舞蹈。

以巡游队伍为中心，一朵高热的火焰从中绽放开来，以不可逆之势沿着海滨和街道飞速燃烧。

这种冲破一切束缚的极上之乐，若非亲眼见过和体验过，很难确切地感知到。

李程秀的眼眸闪闪发亮，喜悦得不能自已。

刚才他和邵群走到队伍中间的时候，还差点被一位热情四溢的巡游工作人员拉去和她一起跳舞，邵群猝不及防，慌乱中立刻把李程秀捉回来，还差点踩掉自己脚上的木屐。

那位年纪五十岁左右的女性舞者被拒绝后也不生气，笑眯眯地对李程秀说道：

“あら，あなたと彼氏は可愛いです。ラブラブですね~”  
（您和您的男朋友好可爱。两位很恩爱呢~）

来日本旅游之前，李程秀只来得及学习一些日常用语。虽然邵群告诉他根本不用操这份心，因为自己全天下第一可靠。但李程秀幻想了一下自己和邵群不小心走散了、一个人在大阪街头孤苦无依的可怜场景，还是下定决心抓紧时间补习了一下，气得邵群在他看书时直挠他痒痒。

李程秀还听不太懂稍复杂的日语，尤其是“男朋友”这个词汇。在语言不通带来的羞涩下，他只好向对方示以腼腆的微笑，随即抬头向邵群求助。

邵群的眼神温柔得几乎快在夜风中漾开。

他把李程秀头上一缕翘起来的头发轻抚下去，转向那位女士，声线低沉性感，带有成熟男人特有的稳重：

“ありがとう。彼は本当にかわいいです。”  
（谢谢您。他确实非常可爱。）

那位舞者捂着嘴呵呵笑出来，继续回到盛大的巡游队伍中。

肩膀挨肩膀，脚跟碰脚跟，两人不知花了多久，才从这一整条街惊人的长队中脱身而出。

不知是受到欢乐的祭典队伍影响，还是今晚连空气确实都热得让人难以招架，李程秀的脸红得像刚喝了酒，走在路上也有些小雀跃。他揉了揉自己的脸颊，试图让自己清醒一点，手却又被一把捉回来，好好地塞回了邵群温热宽厚的掌心里。

他们今晚住的民宿离这里不远，两人不用和众人一同参与到拥挤的交通中，只需要牵着手慢慢往回走。

由进及远的和风奏乐、夏夜特有的湿润晚风、比以往任何时候都要皎洁的月色，在这段并不长的归途中，铺展开一路的辉光。

可能是方才祭典上闹得太过，两人此时都有些口渴。李程秀一眼看到不远处有个饮料自动贩卖机，从上至下陈列着缤纷多彩的饮料瓶。

两人默契地一对视，快步走向贩卖机，走着走着居然开始小跑，甚至带有几分孩童般的兴奋。

此刻面对整整几排琳琅满目的小罐子，两个三十岁左右的成年人反倒有些不知所措了。

“好多种类呀，这个蓝色的好喝吗？”

“看着还不错，你要喝这个？我给你买。”

“我想喝。不过这个看上去也很好，嗯……是梅子味的汽水？”

“这一排都是汽水，不过下面一排是含酒精的，你别多喝。”

两人半蹲在自动贩卖机前，饶有兴致地研究了好半天，最终两人分别拿着一瓶汽水，时不时交换一下，手指头勾在一起，舒舒服服地漫步在街道上。

远处灯火闪烁，是他们白天去祈福过的神社。

神社的屋檐下挂着上百盏白色的奉灯，一到夜晚就会亮起暖橙色的灯光，映照着神社内写满了愿望的绘马和系成长串的运签，一眼望去排列齐整，十分壮观。

据工作人员介绍，当地的神社最有名的祈愿道具是御守，特别是恋爱御守。凡是尚未得到缘分之人来这里求取，一年以内必定会收获真爱。

两人相视一笑。

很显然，他们已经不需要了。

邵群带着李程秀去神社另一处求了两个结缘手链，一人一个，系在手上，红绳上坠着爱心，煞是简单好看。

关于结缘手链还有个古老的日本民间传说。

名为明月夜的神明游历人间，悬壶济世，却被贪图其神力即医治之术的村民囚禁起来；恶名远扬的凶兽赤日狩虽暴虐成性、四处为祸，却在村庄丧于一场熊熊大火时救走了虚弱的神明。

明月夜性情温良恭俭，无私地照顾受到恶咒伤害的赤日狩，而得到神力庇佑的凶兽化形后竟是一位俊美非凡的男子，并决意用力量守护明月夜。

两人日渐相处，心生爱慕，却也明白身份的差异会将他们的结合引向一场劫难，便携手走过千本鸟居。在走完最后一步时，他们用日光与月色穿线结绳，做成两根红色的手链，佩戴在手上，祈愿这对结缘之绳能够帮助他们渡过难关、相爱永恒。

这对手链便是传说中连接两人命运的红线。传说系上一对结缘手链的爱侣，爱情必将能够跨越所有困难，像他们一样被牢牢地锁在绳结之中，永生、永恒、永不分离。

街道两侧的店铺依旧如白天一样热闹非凡，两人逛了一路，买了好些稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，还因为惹眼的外形和着装得到了店员们发自肺腑的称赞。

月光如流水倾泻而下，映照出浴衣特有的领口设计，让李程秀露出了一大截白皙的脖颈，从耳朵尖到肩颈的线条非常漂亮。些许碎发轻轻扫过，鲜嫩得像可采摘的果实。

邵群心跳有些快，出神地看着他。

李程秀低头忙活了半天，终于拼好了刚才买的名为“赤日狩”的小玩偶，兴奋地拿给邵群看，眼睛生动地眨了两下。

“你看，它好可爱啊。”

“没你可爱。”邵群下意识就把心里话说出来了。

李程秀被邵群专注的眼神看得面上一红，为掩饰慌张，忙道：

“你又胡说……哎，头发乱了。”

他微微踮脚，伸出手帮邵群理了理挡在额前的头发，动作轻柔得还没确切感知到，额头上的触感就已经消失了。

一截细白的藕臂从衣袖里滑落出来，淡香余绕。

他们穿的浴衣很薄，呼吸的动作清晰可见，薄得像是能看出肌理之下的重重渴望。

一声惊呼打破了寂静。

“啊！”

邵群突然大步横跨到李程秀面前，一把将他拦腰抱起，用大手拖着他的屁股，让他靠在自己肩上，像抱小孩一样把他抱着走，嘴角挂着奸计得逞的笑容，活像个玩世不恭的流氓。

李程秀被突如其来的失重感吓了一大跳，双手下意识攀住邵群的肩膀，手上的玩偶也差点没拿稳。

他一边挣扎一边小声道：“邵群，你干嘛呀，快放我下来……”

“不放。”邵群另一只手搂着他的腰，把李程秀又往自己的方向颠了颠，显示出自己的游刃有余，又引起一声慌乱的惊呼。

“别人都在看呢！你别这样，多不合适呀，我都这么大个人了……”李程秀脸都红透了，急得要命。

周围的路人频频回头，全都在好奇地打量着这对大胆的小情侣。

“不许乱动。看又怎么了？”邵群满不在乎，不易察觉地捏了捏李程秀的屁股，扬声道，“他们能说我什么，说我们不检点、不知羞耻，说我是变态？”

“对啊，我就是变态，怎么了？”

李程秀根本招架不住邵群的厚脸皮。他不敢看那些路人的眼神，羞得把脸埋到邵群的肩上。

邵群倒是怡然自得，步伐稳健，还会对路人回以微笑。那种理所当然的态度，反倒让看向他们的人不好意思起来。

其实这时李程秀如果抬头看一眼，会发现周围人并不多，且大多是友善的，甚至有人红着脸用目光打探他们。

“抱自己老婆有什么不对吗？”邵群相当理直气壮。

“变态。”李程秀骂他。

“嗯，不错，这俩字儿从你嘴里说出来就是好听。”

“不正经，不知羞。”

“还有吗？再多骂点儿，越凶越好，你骂人我最爱听。”邵群呼出的热气透过浴衣传到李程秀的皮肤上，惹得他一阵战栗。

“还有什么大坏蛋啊，大混蛋之类的，都冲着我来。”

李程秀在邵群肩上故作凶狠地咬了一口。

邵群夸张地喊着痛，报复性地掐了一把李程秀腰上的痒痒肉，逗得他咯咯直笑。

两人一路打打闹闹，放肆又快乐，全然不在乎旁人。

大概是月色撩人，李程秀顺势趴在邵群肩上，侧过头，鼻尖离邵群的脖子只差几毫米。

抱着李程秀走了好一截路，再加上两人的嬉闹增加了运动量，邵群的脖子后面出了一点薄汗，还带上了一点极淡的汗味。

李程秀是个很爱干净的人，但此刻却丝毫不觉得有任何不适。来自于邵群身上的气息，连汗水的味道都非常性感，让他忍不住臆想这具藏在浴衣下的肉体有着怎样原始而富有雄性气息的力量。

大概是月色撩人，大概是方才喝进去的酒精开始发挥作用，李程秀身体发热，眼神朦胧，慢慢向邵群靠拢，双唇在他的脖子上印下一个软绵绵的吻。

抱着李程秀的胳膊骤然一紧。

他凝视着邵群英俊的侧脸，用目光勾勒着他深邃的双目、挺拔的鼻梁、线条利落的嘴唇，看得那么入神、那么痴迷，像是在等待对方的回应，又仿佛已经知道了对方会做出怎样的反应。

仿佛一个浅吻还不够，李程秀犹豫片刻，轻轻咬住那一小块地方，吮吸了一下，嘴唇离开后，还偏着头仔细观察有没有留下印记。

“操……”

邵群强忍着冲动，任由李程秀在他脖子上四处点火。

他的欲望被彻底唤醒了。似乎有什么东西要从他身体里跳出来，滚烫、剧烈、迅猛。

眼看住处已经到了。邵群用手稳住李程秀的小细腰，将他向上托了托，大喊道：

“走喽——”

说完就拔腿抱着李程秀向前跑去，也不顾他的惊呼，那架势似乎是生怕刚娶进门的小媳妇儿跑掉，要抢来赶紧入洞房似的。

衣料被汗水打湿，身体与身体贴在一起，更像是皮肤直接相触。两人都有些心神恍惚，一路上都被这种暧昧的摩擦搅乱了一池春水。

邵群抱着李程秀回了房，一路的沉默令人心惊。

出电梯，开门，关门，只听得见两人越来越急促的呼吸声在空气中愈发清晰。

哐当一声，门被狠狠地甩手关上。两人手中的东西掉落在地板上，砸出一连串叮铃咣啷的响动。邵群把李程秀放下来，双臂箍住细腰，把他抵在墙边，强势地摄住了他的双唇。

邵群的吻一向霸道主动，丝毫不给李程秀喘息的空间。舌尖破开牙关，柔软的皮肉却有攻城之势，在李程秀嘴里肆虐。

“嗯……唔……”

这股来势汹汹的气息一下包裹住李程秀。他想要回应，却发现在邵群的猛烈攻势下，自己不过是笼中之鸟，力道微乎其微，只得被动地承受着对方在自己身上发泄欲念。

邵群也不是半大小子了，和李程秀作为夫妻也不知上了多少次床，照理说都是要先调情一番才进入正题，可他所有标榜的原则和习惯都好像会被一次次推翻重来。李程秀越是纯情，他越是会产生原始的性冲动。

李程秀的弱点被摸得一清二楚，没亲两下就软了半边身子，抓着邵群跌跌撞撞地向床上走去。两人滚在地上铺好的床铺上，床单、被褥乱成一团，李程秀的浴衣被扯松了腰带，露出半边白嫩的肩膀；邵群前襟大敞，鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌随着亲吻大幅度起伏，像要随时把衣襟撑破开来。

激烈的纠缠之后，两人唇齿间扯出一丝淫乱的银丝，勾缠粘腻。

邵群轻轻叼起李程秀的下唇，用牙齿轻咬，舌尖挑逗，听着身下人鸟儿一般的轻声叫唤。

那张小嘴粉嫩红润，唇瓣柔软可爱，不管是和他接吻还是含着他的手指，都色情地令他内心的施虐因子暴涨。

“过来，宝贝儿。”邵群靠在墙边，把浴衣下摆扯开，掏出早就硬得像铁棍一样的粗大阴茎，目光勾魂夺魄，用着命令的句式，语气中却有不加掩饰的渴望，“帮我含着。”

李程秀一张小脸羞得通红。

“嗯。”

顾不上自己衣衫不整，他四肢并用，慢慢爬过去，顺着邵群的指示，握住了那根骇人的大家伙。

“吃进去，听话。”

李程秀屈膝趴在地上，身体向前倾。他乖乖张嘴，从顶端开始，慢慢把柱身也含了进去。

湿热的口腔一下包裹住了神经最丰富的部位，邵群爽得仰头直吸气。

李程秀的舌尖轻轻拂过顶头，性器的直径让他的舌头移动都有些困难，只好慢慢含进又吐出，边调整舌头的位置边用手抚摸柱身。

地板上的一堆东西里，有个盒子还装着被邵群啃了一口的苹果糖，糖衣表面显露出诱人的光泽。邵群往那边看了一眼，呼吸立刻急促起来。

他察觉李程秀给他口交的方式很像是在吃糖。

先轻轻含进去，再舔一口，舌头在顶端打转儿，适应之后用整个温软的口腔去润泽、去包覆、退出之后留下一片湿淋淋的水渍。

李程秀给邵群口交的时候一向很辛苦，一半是因为邵群的尺寸实在有些为难他的嘴，一半是含到中途就会被邵群以各种方式调动起自己的情欲，让他浑身发软、体力不支。

邵群的呼吸从大口缓冲变成了短而快速的换气，他扣住李程秀的脑袋，把他往自己的方向按，一边按一边把手伸进衣服玩弄他小巧的乳尖。

李程秀几乎能感觉到自己口中阴茎脉络生龙活虎的跳动，即使舌头已经开始发麻，仍然更努力地刺激着手中的肉棍。

邵群迎上了李程秀红红的、湿润的眼眸，不断握紧了拳又松开。

“别这么看我……等下有你好受的。”

李程秀突然做了一个吮吸的动作。双重刺激之下，邵群压抑着喉咙里混沌的粗喘，痛痛快快地射了出来。

李程秀吓了一跳，反射性地闭上眼睛，等睁开的时候，发现自己的睫毛上、脸上、和艳红未褪的嘴唇上，都沾满了不堪直视的粘稠精液。

他慢慢把口中残留的一点白浊咽了下去，转而羞赧地低下了头。

邵群的一对眼珠子一动不动地紧盯着他，汗水从高挺的颧骨滑落到下巴上。

巨大的东西塌在他的两腿之间，似乎还在隐隐跳动，彰显着方才的丰功伟绩。

一只大手抚上了李程秀的面颊，帮他把那些脏污不堪的东西抹掉。

邵群的声音从上方缓缓传来：

“……老子真想把命都给你。”

他抱起李程秀，二话不说丢到床的正中央，两手抓住他的小腿，一下掰开。

“该我了。”

“不要了……你别，别再忍了，进来吧……”李程秀越说越小声，以为邵群也要伺候一番他的小东西，忙握住了那根粉红的肉柱，殊不知自己最私密的部位已经在邵群面前暴露无疑。

等固定好姿势后，邵群换手掐住李程秀的大腿根，把脑袋埋到了他两腿中央，眼睛向上瞟，露出一个十分痞坏的笑容。

“不是那儿。”

什么？

李程秀脸上迅速烧红了一片，强烈的廉耻感像警钟一样拼命地敲打他的内心。

以前邵群不是没对他做过这样的事，可每次他一旦这样做，就意味着接下来的夜晚将会疯狂到他不敢再去回忆。

邵群掰开李程秀下身粉红的小洞，用手指头按压着微微翕张的入口，轻笑一声，猛地贴上去，吻住了那处令李程秀羞耻到崩溃的地方。

“不行，不行……”李程秀哀求着，感觉到邵群的舌头强势地伸了进去，整个人的反抗意识在一瞬间彻底溃散。

拒绝也是在迎合，喘息也是在迎合，任何举动都只会让邵群进攻得更深、占领得更加野蛮。

邵群的舌头灵活地钻了进去，在小肉穴里寻找他最熟悉的那个敏感点。他一手把李程秀的大腿根掐出了红印子，另一只手还有余力玩弄李程秀那根娇嫩可爱的性器。

后穴的酥麻和舌头亲吻的水声刺激着李程秀浑身上下每一根神经，他的乳尖不听话地翘了起来，腰肢软得仿佛能任人揉搓，性器也被邵群完全拿捏住，而正在被邵群舔舐的地方，竟然可耻地流出了清液。

“流水了，宝贝儿。”

邵群充满磁性的声线从下方传来，紧接着发出一串极为性感的低笑。

能把后穴舔到流水，要么说明他天赋异禀、或者肯下功夫，要么是被上的那个体质敏感，且对处于上位着有着完全的信任和迷恋，只需要给一点刺激，就会不自觉地分泌淫液。

李程秀的浴衣已经垮到了腰际，腰带徒劳地遮盖住腹部那一小片肌肤，雪白的胸脯和两条长腿在邵群眼前晃荡。

“小嘴好软啊。”

李程秀自然知道他说的哪个小嘴，红着眼眶地把头撇了过去。

小洞被流出的淫水和邵群口中的津液弄得粘腻一片，此刻已经软得能塞进去更大的东西。

李程秀的呜咽愈发可怜，随着邵群口中和手上的动作，大腿也抖得越来越厉害，眼泪汪汪地看着他，似乎在无声地乞求他能早点结束这一场甜蜜的折磨。

邵群又发狠地嘬了一下从粉白变成嫩红的小肉穴，舔掉方才流出的透明清液，手上一用力，李程秀发出一声尖叫，痛苦地向后仰去，小东西也跟着释放了出来。

“娇气。”

邵群撂下一句宠溺意味十足的评价，舌头插完蜜穴，又偏过头咬了一口李程秀的大腿内侧。

等在嫩得像豆腐的软肉上咬出好几个牙印后，他才不紧不慢地把李程秀抱过来，沿着他的耳朵尖一路亲下去，亲得人眼泪变成呢喃，羞矜变成轻喘，才下去不久的满足感又立刻匮乏起来，急需得到对方的疼爱。

经过两人的一番折磨，被精心布置过的床铺已经弄得一团糟，床头的香薰被李程秀不小心碰到了地上，进门时邵群抱着李程秀撞倒了屏风，榻榻米上散落着他们回来时买的各种小玩意儿，更别提湿一片干一片的白色床单。

好好的一间清雅古典的和式房间，被弄得像是为两人专门准备的情趣套房。

脏乱的床单被扯掉扔在一旁，邵群把李程秀抱在腿上，像晚上看烟火时这里亲一下，那里摸一把。一黑一白两件浴衣随着两人的动作勾缠在一起，松垮地不成样子。

胀大的肉棍不停地在李程秀方才开拓过的小洞前后摩擦，邵群一边吮吸他的乳尖，一边掰开他的屁股瓣，用手指在里面横行肆虐。

这么多年过去了，李程秀的模样依旧乖巧可爱，不过内心比以前更自信和勇敢了，连带着气质也更成熟，在床上什么都不做，光是用身材和脸蛋就能把邵群的潜能全部激发出来，让他一整晚都精力旺盛地恐怖。

用邵群以前在床上调戏他的荤话来说，李程秀有“这种勾引他的资本”，就要好好利用起来。

那一次李程秀记得很清楚，邵群仗着李程秀喜欢他的身材，故意从头到尾都拉着李程秀的手往他胸肌和腹肌上摸，还不允许李程秀在接吻的时候闭眼，就是要让他看清自己老公有多帅，翻来覆去，把李程秀折腾得第二天着实没能下得了床。

想到这里，他心一横，咬牙把邵群推倒在床铺上，两腿一跨，端端正正坐在了邵群腰间。

“宝贝儿？”邵群惊讶地看向李程秀红得滴血的脸。

李程秀深吸一口气，颤抖着手，握住了那根粗大的凶器一般的玩意儿，一只手撑着邵群的腹肌，慢慢抬起臀。

邵群浑身一震，顿时感觉气血上涌，忙用手捂住了鼻子。

硕大的性器要挤进窄小的后穴里，实在是费了李程秀一番力气。

他虽然不擅长做这样的事，总是在性事上害羞得不像一个已婚的“妻子”，却仍然想要努力取悦自己的丈夫。

“怎么进不去呀……”

在他凭着感觉反复试探入口、臀瓣和龟头不断摩擦的过程中，邵群皱着眉头，一张俊脸写满了隐忍，浑身上下的血管似乎都要爆开了。

他一面喘着粗气，一面用手勾着李程秀的下巴，把手指插进去模拟性交的动作，试图缓解自己勃发的欲望，然而只是杯水车薪。

“唔……”李程秀颤抖了一下，双腿忽然脱力，彻底坐在了整根肉棒上面。

邵群狠吸了一口气。

仿佛主动骑上去已经用光了全部的勇气，李程秀坐在上面就不知道怎么办了，腰也软了，腿也软了，撑着邵群的腹肌都像摸着滚烫的石头，让他不知道该往哪里放，摸来摸去，倒是把邵群摸得硬到濒临爆炸的边缘。

邵群忍耐到了极限，捏了一把李程秀颇有肉感的屁股，指导道：

“宝贝儿，屁股往上翘，身体前倾，腰扭一下。”

李程秀羞得不得了，此时也别无他法，照着邵群的说法，慢慢抬起屁股，把粗长的阴茎从后穴抽出一半，扭腰的动作伴随着摆动臀部，随着肌肉拉伸的自然过渡，又缓缓坐下去。

“嗯啊……”

这一坐不要紧，倒是让李程秀的敏感点被邵群翘起的龟头狠狠刮了一下，惹得他一阵颤抖，小孩子一样叫出了声。

他忍住羞意，抬腰，落下，再抬腰，再落下，渐渐掌握了动作的要领，逐渐加快了速度。

硬得发烫的肉棍反复挤开湿热绵软的穴肉，在突起的小点周围来回碾压，顶端的凹槽每每都能精准刮过最脆弱的地方。就像两人的生理结构都天生契合一样，哪怕主动权掌握在自己的手上，李程秀挪仍然也挪不得，避也避不得。

这一连串动作好像形成了惯性，又好像被邵群如狼似虎的眼神慑住，他的腰肢本就纤细得可怜，弯起一个柔美的弧度后又立刻收回，下一秒却扭得更加多情惑人。

邵群爽得头皮发麻，青筋的形状几乎能在他的胳膊上看得一清二楚。

他眼里被李程秀的那截漂亮的小腰尽数占据，耳边也只听得到李程秀被擦过敏感点时的糯糯呻吟。

邵群昨天才故意带着李程秀去逛了街头的成人音像店。那家里面摆满了各种AV，其中有一张当季新碟片的封面就是女人骑在男人身上，旁边用大尺度的平假名夸张地写着标题，中间还夹杂了李程秀也能看懂的两个汉字——“熟妇”, 把人羞得从店里落荒而逃。

他立刻将此时的情形联系到了一起。

邵群费力又沉浸地享受着李程秀在他身上起伏的动作，汗水打湿头发、淌过精壮的上半身，打开了他身上每一处神经的阀门、牵引着每一块肌肉的暴动。他疯也似的想把李程秀每一个细微的表情刻在眼底，在思念他的时候一遍遍回放。

他老婆自从嫁给他，已经被他调教得够熟了，床下温柔体贴，床上又乖又诱人，还有一股浑然天成的风情。

恨不得天天按在身下，把他的小肚子灌满。

李程秀的头发在起伏的动作间变得有些凌乱，让他一双如水的眼眸淹没在碎发中，更加我见犹怜。明明是他掌握着主动权，却像是始终被邵群的压迫感制约着，让他不敢停止腰间的动作。

“宝，扭快点，再快点，对……做得很好，老公马上射给你……”

邵群知道自己已经到了射精的边缘，性器已经有涨满待发的征兆，便掐住李程秀的腰，健壮的胳膊发力，把他的屁股往自己这边按，边按边用腰部抽动，一个挺身就把李程秀顶出了泪花儿。

屁股吃得更紧，小腰扭得更软，手再轻轻往腹肌上一抓。

邵群把大股大股的精液射进了李程秀的身体里，窄小的私处根本装不了这么多。片刻后，精液从后穴滴滴答答地流出来。

李程秀累得软倒在邵群身上，被迫承受着邵群接连不断的深吻，连后穴的泛滥成灾都顾不上遮一遮羞。

邵群抱着李程秀挺起身来，边把舌头往李程秀嘴里伸，边彻底扒光了李程秀的浴衣。

他恢复得很快，感觉到李程秀用舌尖小小地回应了他一下后，马上又把凶器对准了入口。

李程秀喘息着趴在邵群的肩头，刚开口想阻止就立刻被邵群堵回去。

邵群摸了摸他已经被插得有点红肿的小洞，在他耳边呼出一口气：

“你的宝贝小穴都被插成老公肉棒的形状了吧。”

李程秀抖了一下，羞得抬不起头。

邵群笑着亲了一口他的脸蛋，二话不说，猛地捅了进去。

李程秀和邵群的腰力在此时产生了极为强烈的对比。邵群腿上承担着李程秀的体重，还有力气大幅度抬腰把人往上颠，甚至不等性器再度全部进入，他就急不可待地往里顶，越顶越兴奋，越顶越凶狠，直到把人顶得魂飞魄散、口中淫声连连，像行驶在海中的孤帆，抱着邵群这一根浮木，随着汹涌的海浪疯狂颠簸。

“不行了……不行……呜呜……”

李程秀哭喊的声音碎成一片片，清凌凌地落在地面上，此刻传到邵群耳中，却比世界上最美妙的音乐都要动听。

邵群不知什么时候把之前买的那个苹果糖拿在手上了，糖浆被房间里的温度融化了一些，眼看要顺着方向滴落下来。

邵群发狠地抬着腰抽插，把苹果糖放到李程秀的嘴边：

“老婆，尝一口。”

邵群咬过的地方正对着李程秀的嘴。

李程秀被邵群突然加大力度的顶弄插得根本没有思考的余地，被迫张嘴含住邵群咬过的地方，把融化的糖浆舔干净，又小小地咬下一块。

邵群立刻含住李程秀的嘴。

顿时，甜腻的、金色的糖浆顺着两人的嘴角滑落到皮肤上，流到李程秀涨红的小乳尖上，被邵群一路舔过来，越舔越疯狂，整个房间淫靡不堪，却又散发着无比甜蜜的香气。

“知道这两根手链是干什么用的吗？”

邵群喘着粗气，握着李程秀的手，贴着他的脸问他。

李程秀睫毛上沾满了泪水，细微的酸疼夹杂着滔天的快感，浑身布满了情爱的痕迹，哪还顾得上什么手链。

明知道邵群这个时候就是在为难他，还是从被顶得支离破碎的话语中乖乖回答了问题。

李程秀的声音几乎都变了样，呜呜地哀求着，任由邵群挺立的阳物在每一寸肉壁上留下粘腻的爱液。

邵群猛烈地撞进了李程秀已经被操得湿软不堪的小洞。

“怎么缔结缘分？”

李程秀泪眼婆娑，不解地望着他。

邵群低头一笑，解开了他和李程秀的手链，把上面的两个环扣扣在了一起，串住两颗爱心，形成一条长手链。

李程秀心一动。

情欲正浓的羞涩，缠绵之后的依赖，听见心爱之人说情话的期待，此刻在一双情潮涌动的眼眸中尽数流露。

邵群把性器抽出来，将李程秀两只手的手腕捏在一起，用长手链绑了上去，趁他还没反应过来就把他推倒在床铺上，掰开他的两条腿。

李程秀这才知道上当了。

他眼中噙着泪，咬着唇，四肢的关节白里透粉，一看就知道被蹂躏得过分了，不用说都知道他在哀求什么，那份委屈劲儿叫人看了都心疼。

邵群彻底脱光了自己的浴衣，此刻他与李程秀都未着寸缕，显著的体格差对比令他心跳不已。

他把李程秀的腿往上压，摆成他感觉做爱时最羞耻最害怕的造型，露出他还在流着精水的蜜穴，让两人的肉体彻底坦诚相见。

“今晚最后一次，我保证。”邵群俯身上前，用舌头撬开了李程秀咬得紧紧的唇瓣，低笑道，“秀秀，说好的要缔结契约，永生恩爱，你可不能给我反悔。”


End file.
